To Catch A Duck
by KidHeart4
Summary: The remake of To Catch A Duck. My first fanfiction for the Mighty Ducks, and of all, has been given an added scene. Still a true romance, and a must read for Duke fans. For romance fans as well! Please enjoy, read and review!


"To Catch A Duck."

By: KidHeart4

For all Mighty Ducks fans, I know you've seen this episode, but it's a re-written version with my character, Lis, in it. It will explain a lot for the up coming stories. I hope you like it, and even though it's the same episode it has added scenes that I made up. So, I hope you'll read it and enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the To Catch A Duck episode or any of the characters in it; they are owned by Disney. Though I do own the small scenes I added with Duke and Lis, and I own Lis as well, for she is my own character.

Warning: This is for romance fans. If you do not enjoy love scenes, do not read this. Also, this is just something I did because it was something I made up when I was little and thought it would be cool to write down someday, so now I have. To those who do read this, please enjoy, and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me.

Narrated By: Lis

I was sitting with Duke on our sofa that night. He was so quiet, and he was holding his saber, looking at it solemnly.

"You alright Duke?" I asked him.

"Yeah, jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'," he said quietly.

"Do you want to talk?"

Duke shrugged as he rested his saber on his left shoulder.

"I don't think anyone here trusts me still," he muttered more to himself than to me.

"Why do you say that Duke?"

"'Cause everyone still watches me sometimes when we're stoppin' a bank robbery or somethin' like that."

"I don't do that."

"I know ya don't, that's why you're such an angel ta me."

"I trust you Duke."

Duke smiled slightly, "I know ya do."

Then his smile faded completely while he gave a distant expression as he said, "Though sometimes I wonder if ya would trust me if ya knew more about my past."

He looked away as though he were ashamed of himself, and he looked really sad as he wrapped his arms over his chest as though tryin' ta keep himself warm.

"Lis, if ya did know more about my past, would ya leave me?" Duke asked.

"Of coarse not Duke, I told you that I trust you, and I always will."

Duke smiled as he looked at me, "Thank you Lis."

I returned the smile as I held him tight.

Just then Drake One's alarm shattered the calmness and Duke and I hastily got up, and then ran out the door.

Soon we were all at a museum. Siege and Wraith had broken in. We waited in a shadowed stair area.

"I fear the ducks will be here any moment, if we hadn't tripped every alarm in the building breaking in," Wraith said.

"If you had set the stupid teleporter to bring us inside instead of smakin' in to that mud puddle!" Siege yelled.

The two stuck their tongues out at each other for a moment. Then Siege looked at the red ruby in his hand, "Oh yeah, she's the real thing alright!"

That's when Wildwing shot a puck at Siege's hand, knocking the red gem out of his grasp.

"Kind of gouty for your taste isn't it Siege?" Wildwing questioned.

The two looked up startled to find Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Duke, and me standing on the higher level of the balcony of the stairs.

"Heh, looks like they're hustling on your old racket, Duke," Mallory laughed as she nudged Duke's elbow which mad him straighten up a bit while I stood at his side.

Suddenly the two over grown lizards started shootin' red blasters an' fireballs at us! We dodged them easily and everyone except Duke an' me started shooting back at them. Duke dodged one red shot while he shot a grappling hook at the ceiling. He pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure. Then he swooped down to the lower level, grabbed the ruby before Siege could, did a summer-salt in the air, and landed perfectly on the ground of the lower level. Though while he put the jewel in his shirt pocket, he didn't notice Siege about to jump at him!

"Duke, look out!" I cried, and Duke looked up just in time to see Siege jumpin' at him. He tackled Duke, forcin' him to fall on his back, but Duke then pushed Siege off of himself and then jumped back up with ease.

By now I had jumped down to the lower level and had run over to Duke to see if he were alright, he was fine.

Then Duke turned towards Siege and Wraith while he drew his saber and I drew my sword. The rest of the had used the stairs and were aiming their pucklaunchers at the two. Though just as we had tried to catch them, they teleported back to the Raptor.

"Ah, missed 'em again!" Mallory said frustrated.

Wildwing turned towards the other jewels in the room, "I wonder how many of these jewels they were planning on taking?"

"Apparently one is enough," Mallory said as she turned to Duke with a stretched out hand, "for some people."

Duke gave an upset expression as he retrieved the ruby from his shirt front, "I was tryin' ta keep those over stuffed iguanas from gettin' it!"

"Yeah right," Mallory said coldly as she took the jewel, put it back on it's stand, and then walked away.

While we started to go home, I noticed Duke looking a bit hurt and so I rested a comforting hand on Duke's shoulder.

"I told ya," he muttered.

"I still trust you, Duke," I told him sincerely.

He gave me a half smile as he wrapped one arm around the back of my neck and shoulders and brought me closer to him as we walked away towards the Migrator.

"Thanks Lis."

When we were at the Pond...

"The last person who should be handling jewels is a former thief!" Mallory said harshly.

Tanya an' me were sitting in the chairs in front of Drake 1. Dive an' Wildwing were standing beside each other. Mallory was standing by herself in front of Duke, who was standing beside Grin. I got up and walked towards Duke and stood beside him to support him.

"We gain by what we leave behind," Grin said in Duke's defense.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She questioned.

"Duke's outlaw days are over," he answered while patting Duke's shoulder, and then added while looking at him, "Right?"

"Yeah, not accordin' ta some people," Duke replied while he glancing at Mallory.

Mallory glared at him.

"Well if this whole show's goin' ta be about Duke, I'm just gonna kick in with my comic books," Dive said as he started to walk away, but Wildwing stopped him by pulling him back by his arm.

"Not so fast baby brother, we've got work ta do," Wildwing said.

Then Wildwing turned to Tanya, "What would Dragonus want with the world's biggest ruby?"

"Gems are used for focusing devices for rays," she told him.

"But what kind of ray, that's what worries me," Wildwing said.

When we had returned to the Pond, Duke was still down from earlier. He seemed frustrated and upset with how the others were treating him now. They were friends and our team; but here they were talking to Duke as though he weren't to be trusted. Why? He had helped to get the ruby back, and he hadn't taken it. So why not trust Duke?

Now he sat on the edge of the bed. His gaze focused on the deep red carpet of our floor. He looked out of place, or lonely. I hated to see him like that; but what could I do to comfort him? How could I help him to see that I trusted him with all my heart and with my life?

"Duke?" I now asked as I approached him, "Please smile."

"About what? Those who I thought were my friends don't believe me. I'm a no good thief in their eyes!" He spat harshly.

"Honey, we're all still learning to be comfortable around each other. They'll learn to trust you in time babe," I assured him as my hands found his shoulders and neck.

There was so much tension in him, that it was hard to help him feel better by massaging his neck and shoulders. Though I still tried.

"Lis, how can you trust me when no one else does?" He asked while trying to relax, and allowing me to comfort him in the best way that I knew how.

"Duke, you know the answer to that question," I told him.

He pulled away as he got up and looked down at me as I now sat on the bed in his place. I felt so confused; what had I done wrong? Did he still not believe my trust in him?

"Duke; you know that I love you. That's why I trust you so much. My heart believes you."

Duke looked away with an unsure expression on his face. His breath came roughly from him as he growled at his own frustration.

I got up now as I approached him again. My hands grasped his shirt as I gazed up at him. There was only one more thing I could think to do. Though I was nervous as ever thinking about it. The one thing that always calmed men; the one thing that Duke knew I was still afraid of in a way. Yet nothing else came to mind that would tell him how much I trusted him.

So my hands soon began to open his shirt front as I leaned my head against his bare, hard chest. The warmth of his body took over me, and I just wanted him to know how much I loved and trusted him. As long as I lived, I would never let him feel alone. For he wasn't alone.

"Please Duke; you know that I love and trust you. Why don't you believe me now?" I asked pleadingly.

Duke sighed roughly as he held me tight, his chin nuzzling the top of my head. Then he released me as he sat back down on the bed, his head lowered again.

"Lis, I do believe that ya love me. It's like I said earlier; would ya love me if ya knew about my past more than the little ya do know?"

I smiled as I sat down beside him now, "I will always love ans trust you Duke. Don't worry."

Then I continued to pull myself closer to him. Comforting him with gentle kisses on his chest and up to his neck, until our lips met. Finally he gave in to my comfort. Though I think he was a bit surprised at my sudden offer of passion. Yet he still took it and returned the feeling with even more emotion and passion.

"I love you Lis," he whispered as he fell back on the bed, and pulling me down with him as he kissed me back.

Later that night...

Duke was asleep with his head resting on my lap while I sat up. I felt bad for how Mallory was treating him now. I couldn't understand it, he had changed hadn't he? So why not trust him?

"Please.." Duke said suddenly.

I looked down at him. He was talking in his sleep.

"Ya gotta believe me! Please! I'm not a thief anymore!"

I then noticed his uncovered arm, and I saw his hand stretched out.

"Duke," I sighed as I held his hand.

His hand tightened around mine as he continued, "Please trust me!"

I squeezed his hand as tight as he was squeezing mine while I said to him softly, "I do trust you Duke."

I then bent down an' kissed his four head.

Then when I was sitting up again, I gently whipped his hair to the side while I looked down at his handsome face.

"Lis!" He cried out softly.

My heart went out to him, and I could feel a pain within me.

"It's okay Duke, I'm right here."

"Lis trusts me," he said as a single tear escaped his left eye.

"Of coarse I do, Angel," I told him as I kissed him again and then lay down beside him and fell asleep while holding him close to me.

He seemed to calm down when I lay down with him, and before I fell asleep, I gently kissed him and I whispered to him, "I will always trust and love you Duke."

The next day during practice...

Nosedive's com went off and he answered loudly, "Mighty Ducks, we take a knockin' an' keep rockin', you've got the Dive live!"

"It's Kleghorn, you remember that ruby those lizards tried to steal?"

"Yeah, yeah, so?"

"Someone stole it, last night!"

"Ooh, those creep a sore eye didn't wait long to come back did they?"

"Unless it wasn't the creep a sore eye," Mallory said, then she confronted Duke, "you weren't here last night, Duke!"

"Yeah, an' neither was most of Anaheim, you gonna accuse them too!" Duke yelled.

"Hey, no one's accusing you of anything okay?" Wildwing told him, "but, just for the record, where were ya?"

Duke glared at Wildwing over his shoulder as he answered, "Out."

With that Duke skated towards the locker room while I followed. Once I entered the locker room I found duke throwing his gear into his locker. He looked frustrated and upset.

"Duke!"

Startled, he looked at me. He then started to breath calmly again.

"Lis?" He asked in a rough and slightly hurt tone.

I walked over to him while he sat down on the bench. I then started to rub the back of his neck and his shoulders.

"Why do you believe me when no one else does; or are ya jus' doin' this 'cause you're my wife?" He asked.

"I trust you Duke, and I was with you all night."

"I could have stolen it while you were sleepin'."

"But I know you didn't," I told him as I sat on the bench beside him and then had him look at me, " I believe you Duke."

Duke smiled as he hugged me, "Thank you Lis."

Soon we were all at the museum...

Wildwing was examining a huge whole in the door that brought you to the room where the ruby had been.

"Who is this guy, a sushi chief?" Kleghorn asked.

"Definitely done with a blade," Wildwing stated as he stood up.

"Like a sword," Mallory said while glancing at Duke.

"Oh unbelievable," Duke muttered as he walked away from them and I followed him.

"Duke?" I asked with concern.

When he stopped he looked down and drew his saber.

"Duke?" I asked while he picked up a tan feather with the tip of his saber.

Then he walked over to the others and said, "I know who did this, I found this on the floor, it belongs to Falcone!"

"Uh, who?" Dive asked.

"He was in the mova I ran on Puck World, The Brotherhood Of The Blade, that's just his style," Duke explained while gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, but if he's on Puck World-,"

"Dragonus must have brought him here!" Duke interrupted Mallory.

"Then let's get this bird to tell him what old lizard lips is up to," Nosedive said.

"Falcone, no he'll never talk," Duke told him while shaking his head, "There's only one way ta get ta him."

Later in our room...

I was sitting on the sofa while Duke looked for something in the closet. Finally he pulled out a box and handed it to me, "This is for you sweetheart."

I lifted the lid to find a burgundy and black thief outfit.

"When I found out that you were my partner I had that made for ya," he explained.

"We didn't know each other then?" I reminded him.

"Cunard told me about ya."

"Oh."

I gave a half smile.

"Do ya not like it?" He asked.

"I love it, I was just thinkin' about somethin'."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I never did find who ever saved me from when I crashed on Puck World, they never told me who it was, I just wish I could thank him."

Duke sat down beside me.

"Lis," he sighed, "I have somethin' ta tell ya."

I looked at him confused.

"Lis, I'm the one that saved ya from the crash. I broke inta your ship ya see if there was a pilot inside an' ta see if they needed help. Then I found you, I carried ya ta safety, I bandaged your wounds, an' I found Wildwing, Nosedive, an' Cunard ta take care of ya."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"'Cause I didn't think you would believe me, or trust me."

"I told you from the start that I trust you."

"I know that now Lis, I'm sorry."

I looked at Duke for a moment, he had been my savior all along. I then smiled as I hugged him, "Thank you Duke."

"No prob' sweetheart," he answered as he hugged me back.

We then released each other.

"Ya need ta change inta your new uniform, while I locate mine."

I laughed a little while he got up and looked in the closet.

I was soon changed when Duke finally found his uniform and turned around.

"Wow, ya look great Lis," he told me while I blushed, "You go ahead an' wait in the main room while I change, okay Angel?"

I nodded as I left.

When I entered the main room I found Wildwing and mallory arguing.

"You haven't even given Duke a benefit of a doubt!" Wildwing yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing, but he's been acting suspiciously!" Mallory argued.

"There's no reason to believe that Duke would ever return to life of-," the elevator door opened to reveal Duke in his new uniform with a lot of tools on his belt, "-crime?"

Duke walked towards us, then he stopped when Nosedive spoke, "Kind of over exseorized there aren't ya buddy boy?"

"Those are burglar tools, Wildwing said.

"Nah, hunting tools," Duke corrected.

"Tanya and Nosedive will go with ya, ta help," Wildwing told him.

"Oh, ya mean ta make sure I don't steal anythin'!" Duke snapped as he turned away hastily.

No one but me noticed the hurt look on his face.

"I didn't say that," Wildwing said, but Duke was already in the elevator.

"Duke mst reconcile himself with his past, or he'll have no peace," Grin said while shaking his head.

I thought about how Duke had acted in his sleep the night before.

"Wait up Duke!" I called as I ran to the elevator.

In the Aerowing...

"You know, I like fog as much a the next duck, but what exactly are we doing in San Francisco?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, there's a pattern to these crimes, the world's biggest jewels, and the biggest demand's in Frisco," Duke explained.

We soon landed near a museum. We got out and approached the door.

"Falcone's already here," Duke said as he opened an already unlocked door. He then grabbed my hand and we went inside, leaving Dive and Tanya there.

"Duke?" Tanya called quietly as she an' Dive came in to find us gone, "Duke?"

"Gee, I coulda swore I just saw 'em a second ago," Dive said.

Though Duke and I were just above them in a vent.

"Sorry, but I gotta do this one alone," Duke said.

"The why am I here?" I asked quietly.

"I can only let you come with me. You trust me and will follow me no matter what. Besides, it's nice ta have someone here, instead of bein' completely alone."

With that I followed Duke to another room. We got out of the vent. There was the diamond. Duke lifted the case carefully and took the diamond. I was surprised, but I trusted Duke. He then pulled out another jewel from the pouch connected to his belt and placed it where the original had been.

"It's made of glass,' he told me, "an' don't worry; I'll return the original later. This is jus' ta keep it from Falcone. Do ya still believe me?"

"Of coarse I do," I said sincerely.

Duke smiled. Then he walked over to me and lead me to a corner of the room, and told me to stay there for now and I did. He then walked over to the other side of the room and crouched down while he waited.

Shortly after, a falcon like man came in. I looked over at Duke questioningly, but he wasn't looking back; he was watching the other man closely. The anger I saw Duke's one dark brown eye told me it was Falcone. It was anger I had never seen in Duke before, but then again, I'd only known him for a few months, even though we were married.

I then returned my watch towards the falcon as he lifted up the case and picked up the jewel.

"My God, I'm good," Falcone said with a smug smile.

Just then Duke stood up and shot his grappling hook, knocking the fake diamond out the guy's hand. It then shattered as it hit the ground.

The man turned to Duke, who was pulling the grappling hook back as he spoke jestingly, "Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?"

Falcone looked unhappy for a moment, but then smirked a bit as he answered while drawing his sabor while Duke already had his drawn, "Duke old chum, I'd thought you'd become one of those dreary do gooders?"

"Don't be so sure, I may have a little larceny left in me," Duke said coldly with a glare from that darkened eye of his, that even scared me a little.

"En Guard!" Falcone yelled as he lunged for Duke's side, but my thief blocked it easily as they began to fence.

"I've been perfecting my art, while going straight has made you soft!" Falcone spat as they continued to block one another's blows.

Though as they faut, I noticed Falcone trying to back away from Duke, for he was winning.

"Well, maybe not so much as soft as ply able," Falcone said now as they jumped onto a table and continued.

That's when Duke disarmed him and Falcone's sabor went flying to the floor.

"Perhaps, just a tad bit, mushy," he corrected again as he backed away from Duke more, but then slipped and fell off of the table and onto the ground.

Duke then jumped down in front of him.

"Is that anyway to treat an artist!" Falcone demanded.

"Aw, don't take it so hard Falcone. I might even be willin' ta let ya have this rock," Duke told him.

"I say, that's awfully decent of you. In exchange for what?" He asked suspiciously

"Well, if you're stealin' these jewels for Dragonus, you've gotta have an angle right, cut me in on it!" Duke negotiated.

"Now hold the phone, old boy, I thought you went straight?" Falcone questioned as he stood up.

"Hey, not accordin' ta my teammates! I've had it wit' those birds! I want in on the action!" Duke insisted as Falcone began to reach for the gem in Duke's hand, but Duke pulled held it away from him, "Nuh-uh! Not till ya tell me what this is all about!"

"Patience, I'll fill you in, after you help me steal, the Dumont Sapphire Of Fradonia!" Falcone assured him.

Duke glared at him slightly, and then spoke as he slipped the diamond int his pocket, "Okay!"

"Come on, my ship's on the roof!" Falcone laughed with a hand on Duke's shoulder as he then started to lead him out of the room.

"Yeah, who's conin' who here, huh?" Duke asked quietly as he began to follow.

"Duke! Wait!" I called as I followed them.

"Not so fast, brat!" Falcone threatened as he drew his sabor and held it dangerously at my throat.

I froze, terrified.

"Is she a teammate?" He asked as he glared at me.

"She's my wife, now let her go," Duke stated cooly.

"You actually got married!" Falcone laughed incrediously.

"Yes I got married," Duke said firmly as he glanced at me.

"Is she coming to?" Falcone questioned annoyed.

"Yes, she's comin'," Duke replied.

"Fine, but she better not get in the way," he warned as he withdrew his sabor and began to lead the way agin.

Then Duke took me by the hand and had me follow them. I wasn't sure what would happen that night, was Duke changing sides? Though either way, I secretly promised to stay with Duke, even if he were a thief again. I vowed to remain loyal to him, no matter what his decision was.

Soon after that, we landed on the roof of a huge clock tower. We then left the sip and walked towards a stone wall.

"Just like the good old days," Falcone chuckled while Duke shooshed him and the had the us look down.

On the lower level was a guard.

"Where there's a guard, there is loot," duke told us, but he seemed to be explaining things to me as we went along, and he had a hand on my shoulder as he spoke as well.

Then he jumped down and tackled the un-expecting guard, and somehow managed not to get hurt. I then jumped down after him, and Duke caught me. After he set me down and tied up the guard while Falcone slowly scaled the wall downward towards us. Finally he was on the ground and he unlocked the door with his sabor.

After, we went inside with Duke dragging the knocked out man with us. He dropped him once we were inside the moonlit room.

"Okay, there's the safe," Duke whispered as he headed towards the ship, but was stopped by Falcone.

Duke looked over his shoulder while Falcone bragged, "Step aside, watch as a real pro, cracks a safe!"

Duke laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh please, you couldn't crack your nuckles without settin' off an alarm."

I laughed as well.

"Watch and learn, I'll open this primitive piggy-bank in a flash," Falcone assured as he approached the safe and began to turn the lock.

While Falcone worked, Duke walked over to the only wooden chair and threw himself in it and rested his hands behind his head, relaxing as he also crossed a leg over the other and said, "Yep, let me know when ya need me."

In the mean time, I stood at Duke's side quietly and patiently.

Duke looked at me and chuckled, "Why don't ya sit down an' relax sweetheart? Do ya want the chair?"

I shook my head as I sat down on the floor close to Duke's chair and rested my head on his lap as he lowered his legs so I could do this. Then he carefully stroked my hair as we waited for at least an hour. I was still worried about what would happen tonight, but my heart told me to trust Duke; and I did.

Just then Falcone hit the safe with his hand in frustration, "Cheap earthling junk! How can I practice my art with such inferior materials!"

Duke and I laughed again.

"Can't do it huh?" Duke jested.

"I'll do it alright!" falcone growled as he drew his sabor and pointed it towards the lock.

"An' set off every alarm in the country!" Duke exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed his wrist while I walked over to them, "Let a pro take a shot at it!"

With that Duke began to try while Falcone laughed, "If I can't do it, you-."

He stopped when Duke opened the door within four secants and Falcone boasted, "Well, I got it started."

As Duke went to reach for the small item, Falcone pushed him aside and grabbed it.

"What the deuce!" Falcone spat, "It's nothing but this tacky piece of bricker-brack!"

With that he threw it over his shoulder, but Duke caught it quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey! This must be the key to where the sapphire's really kept; obviously, it's up in the clock tower, the twelve must stand for twelve o'clock, the sun an' moon mean midnight at noon! Batta bing, batta boom baby! What ever's up there can only be opened at midnight on noon, an' we are just in time, oh yeah!" Duke said excitedly.

Suddenly Falcone pulled out a gun and shot at the safe, deliberately causing the alarm to shatter the silence.

"Oh dear, clumsy me, I seem to have set off the alarm," Falcone snickered as she shot at an old chandelier and it then fell around Duke, trapping him.

Duke yelled out in pain as he struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Duke!" I cried as I drew the sword Duke had given me.

Though Falcone just ignored me as he took the diamond from the pouch that hung from Duke's belt and rested against his hip, "I believe you have something of mine."

Duke growled as Falcone began to walk away.

"By the way, when they throw you in prison, be sure to get the upper bunk, old boy, better view," he informed as he laughed, "ta-ta!"

That's when I lunged at him, but he quickly drew his sabor and knocked my sword from my hand. Then he grabbed me by the throat and snickered, "Foolish brat, you should just abandon him now and save yourself."

In reply, I just spat in his face and said," I'd never be as low as you!"

Though in answer, he threw me against a wall and left when I hit the ground.

"Lis!" Duke yelled to me, "Sweetheart, ya alright?"

I nodded as I struggled to get up slowly.

Just then two guards came in. They took one look at Duke and me and laughed.

"Ah, looks like we've caught ourselves some thieves," one chuckled as he approached the trapped Duke with a set of cuffs, while the other grabbed me tightly by the arm.

"Hey, easy! Don't ya know how ta treat a woman!" Duke demanded as he was arrested when he heard me moan in pain.

"No thief deserves respect, man or woman," the guard replied as they forced us out the door.

When they brought us downstairs one told us, "We're gonna lock ya up an' throw away the key, we are."

"Yeah that's okay, we don't really need a key, ya know?" duke assured them as he held up the handcuffs he had just picked the lock to.

Then Duke kicked one guy into a wall, and then handcuffed the second guard to a rail.

"Duke!" I cried, reminding him that I didn't have any lock picks.

So he unlocked the handcuffs around my wrist, and was so careful as to not let them hit my wrists anymore than they already had. After, he gently took me by the hand as we ran back up towards the clock tower.

Once we were inside the tower, Duke looped a strong arm around my waist while I draped my arms around his neck tightly. Then he used his grappling hook to pull us up on a ledge above a huge gear to the clock.

Falcone had the sapphire in his hand already, and was yelling something about be the greatest thief. Duke and I then jumped down to the gear of the clock as my thief shouted, "You're the greatest rat, that's for sure!"

"Really Duke? Your competitive streak is so tacky!" Falcone laughed as he swung towards us on a chain and then kicked Duke in the jaw, causing him to fall.

"Duke!" I cried as I jumped down onto the gear he had been caught between edges on.

He tried to pull himself up, but failed, and the gear was getting closer to rotating towards the gear it locked with. If Duke didn't get up, he would be killed.

"Duke!" I prayed in fear, and trying so hard to hold back tears.

Finally, Duke pulled himself up onto the gear beside me with a backwards somersault just before the gears locked.

I threw my arms around him briefly while Falcone jumped onto the other gear and drew his sabor.

"Get behind me Lis," Duke whispered as he stood up and drew his own sabor while I got up and stood behind Duke just as he had told me to.

The two fought twice as the gears locked for those short moments. The when he had the chance, Falcone ran and jumped onto an upward turning gear. Though Duke followed him and they continued to fight again.

"Be careful Duke!" I pleaded as I watched them, and I then saw as Duke quickly dodged a swipe that had been meant to separate his dead from his shoulders. My heart nearly stopped.

When we reached th ground again, Falcone ran up a small flight of stairs while Duke and I used a chain to pull us up and then stop Falcone.

Duke quickly disarmed him and then held his sabor at his throat, "Start talkin', Falcone, what's this all about?"

"The jewel's apart of a ray that will wipe out the minds of everyone on the planet," Falcone explained as he backed away, but Duke just walked with his sabor still aimed at Falcone as he continued, "but wait, wait old buddy; I've got it, we can double cross him; we can take the ray and ray the richest planets in the universe!"

"Ya know, I think you've done enough double crossin' for one day, Falcone!" Duke insisted.

"Oh, but sure, that's what makes me better than you; I think big!" He laughed.

With that Falcone pulled out his gun again and shot at the ground beneath Duke, causing him to fall onto another gear, landing hard on his stomach and chest, and was quickly rotating towards the gear that it rotated downwards toward to lock with. So Duke had to keep climbing in order to keep from getting hurt.

"Duke!" I cried once more and then glared at Falcone as I drew my sword as I lunged at him. Yet he dodged my attack effortlessly and grabbed me by my shirt front once again.

"I told you to leave him!" He snickered, and then he threw me off the stairs and I landed hard on the ground.

"And that way, I will be the greatest artist in the era of time!" Falcone announced to Duke, "and with you out of the way, dear boy, I'll finally be number one!"

Then he shot at the main gear of the clock, causing it to throw it's pieces against other parts as it began to fall apart.

While Falcone escaped, Duke fell to the ground off the gear. He then tried to stand up, but had to jump down when a piece of the clock almost hit him.

"Duke!" I called to him from only a few feet away.

"Lis!" He hollered back as he dared to reach out a hand towards me, "Take my hand!"

"I can't, Duke!"

"Ya have ta try Lis! We have ta stay together, now come on! I swear I won't let ya get hurt!" He promised as he tried to get closer to me.

I looked at Duke, I had trusted him the whole time. There was no need to stop now; not when I knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt me. For he had sworn that to me the day he told me that he loved me, and then told me that once more in his wedding vows to me. I believed in him with all my heart.

So I reached out my hand to him and we strived to touch each other's hand. Finally, our hands grasped each other's and then he pulled me closer to him as he held me protectively.

I then realized that while he was protecting me, Duke was taking every blow that fell towards us! His uniform was getting torn as he was getting hurt as well!

"Duke, stop!" I cried, "Please, you're getting hurt! Stop protecting me!"

"No!" He snapped as he held me even tighter as I looked up at him, "I won't stop protectin' ya!"

"Why are you doing this Duke? You're just getting yourself in danger!"

"Ya have ta ask? Lis, ya should know why," he laughed lightly.

"Why?"

"'Cause, you're the only one I've got Lis! The team doesn't even trust me now, but yet, you still remain at my side, an' ya still care about me an' trust me! No one has ever trusted me like you do, even if I was a thief!"

"Duke," I whispered as I held him, "I will always trust you."

"That's why I won't stop protectin' ya, 'cause ya understand me, an' I thank you for that, Lis, I love you."

"I love you too Duke."

He then brought me as close as he could as he held me safely and we waited until it was safe to move.

Once it was everything was quiet again, Duke started to push away the rubble as he climbed out. Then he carefully helped me to get out.

We then ran outside to find Falcone taking off in his ship with the completed ray! Then we noticed Wildwing, Mallory, and Grin a few feet away, most likely looking for us. So we ran to them.

"Yo, Wildwing, wait up!" Duke hollered as we caught up to them while they stopped and turned around.

"Duke, what's going on!" Wildwing demanded as we caught up to them.

Then in a harsh tone Wildwing asked us, "Well, have you changed sides or what!"

"Hey, of coarse not!" Duke snapped, "But I had ta make him I think I did ta find out what Dragonus is up to."

"Speaking of which, what is Dragonus up to?" Grin questioned.

"That ship is equipped with some sort of mind wipe ray, we gotta take it down!" Duke told them.

"We are on it!" Tanya assured us over the coms while her and Dive took off towards the ship.

While we waited Duke explained his plan to our leader. Though soon we heard Falcone yelling as he was falling from the ship Dragonus had thrown him out of.

Duke then used his grappling hook to wrap around a gargoyle that was on the roof of one of the towers and then swung over in the air and caught Falcone.

"Oh Duke, thank Heaven! I always thought you were the best, the rich, the cream-,"

"Aw shut up!"

Suddenly the rope snapped and the two fell hard into the water of the clock tower's moat.

"Duke!" I cried worriedly as I looked down while the two came up and coughing out the water they nearly drank.

"Someone get a rope ladder!" I yelled to the guards that Wildwing had explained everything to.

They did as I asked, and the first to come up was Falcone, who was arrested on the spot.

Then I turned when I heard Duke still coughing a little as he was slowly getting back onto solid ground. He had barely made it all the way when I ran to him and threw my arms around his lean waist.

"Woah! Easy sweetheart," Duke said softly.

"I love you Duke," I half sobbed into his warm chest.

Duke wrapped his strong arms around me when I told him that, "I love ya too, Lis."

We stood there for a moment till the guards brought us each a reddish robe to keep us warm, now that we were both soaked.

Duke then sat down on the concrete and I rested a gentle hand on his shoulder as I rubbed his upper back and shoulders while I still remained at his side.

Just then the team came towards us.

"Duke," Wildwing spoke, "we all owe ya an apology."

"Especially me, I should have never of doubted you," Mallory admitted.

"You have made peace with your past, and so have we," Grin told him.

"Well, I was kind of hurt," Duke said as he stood up, "but hey, I could never stay mad at you guys for very long. Come here, group hug!"

While everyone gathered around us, Duke pulled me in beside him as we shared a group hug.

"Oh great, group hugs are so cool," Dive spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

That's when I heard a low menacing laugh from Duke, and I looked at him to see a mischievous smile.

"Okay, that's about enough," Dive said as everyone pulled away and then started to walk towards the Aerowing, except for Duke and me.

I then noticed that the team's weapons were missing. I looked at Duke questioningly, but he just smiled and said, "Just wait, sweetheart."

"Now we can store our gear, and, hey! Where is our gear!" Mallory exclaimed when she couldn't feel the puck launcher she usually had strapped to her back.

"What the!" Dive questioned when he noticed his gun missing.

They turned to Duke and me.

"Duke?" Wildwing asked sternly.

Duke coughed and laughed at the same time as he let Dive's gun fall to the ground from his deep red robe.

"And the rest of 'em," Wildwing told him and Duke let the rest fall.

"Very funny," Mallory said sarcastically.

I laughed and Duke threw me one of his charming smiles.

Then the team came to collect their gear while Duke began to walk towards the ship.

"Hey, I've gotta keep my skills sharp, right?" Duke asked, and when he did, I smiled and ran up beside him as I hugged his muscular, but not bulky, arm.

"Right!" I agreed contently as I looked up at him and he smiled in return.

We were in the Aerowing now while we waited for the others to finish collecting their weapons.

"Thank you so much for stayin' wit', Lis, I'll never forget this night," he assured me as he looked at me sincerely.

"Duke, I'd never let you end alone," I promised him as I smiled at him lovingly, "I'll never forget this night either. Out of all our adventures, this is my favorite,"

Duke smiled again as he hugged me, "An' thank you for trustin' me."

"I'll always trust you, Duke, no matter what. I love you."

"I love ya too."

On the way home, Duke noticed how tired I was from the night's events. So he allowed me to sit in his lap as I began to fall asleep. He was so warm, and he held me securely in his strong arms.

"I love you," I told him again as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

While I slept Duke and Grin talked.

"She's an Angel," Duke had said.

"She trusts you Duke, and she's loyal."

"Yeah, she is. I can't believe she stayed wit' me tonight. Though I wonder, if I had switched sides, would she have still remained wit' me?"

"As long as she was with you Duke."

"She would betray everyone, 'cause of me!"

"No, but she would stay with you so you wouldn't be alone."

"How do you know?"

"She stayed with you even when you followed Falcone, and she didn't question your decisions because she trusts you."

Duke smiled as he looked at my sleeping form as he held me tighter, "Thank you."

When we got home, Duke carried me to bed, but I awoke as soon as he had lay me down.

"Duke?" I asked sleepily as I looked up at him.

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly with a charming smile that still makes my heart skip a beat.

He then took off his robe and his shirt, and then he half way lay down beside me with an elbow holding him half way up so he could look at me still.

He looked at me lovingly as he spoke, "Out all the treasures I have ever seen, held, an' stolen, you are the most beautiful," he kissed me before he finished, "and you are the most precious."

"Duke," I whispered as I looked at his handsome face.

"I'm not the only thief here though," he admitted.

I looked at him confused now.

"You have stolen somethin' from me that I would have given ta ya if you had jus' asked me, but ya stole it wit' out even knowin' it. Ya stole it from me the moment I first saw ya."

"What did I steal from you?" I asked bewildered.

He leaned closer to me before he answered. His body close to mine. Our hearts beating as one. His hands barely touching my cheeks. We stared at one another for a few intense moments of deep love. Finally he said softly so that only he and I would hear him, even if we were the only ones in the room, "Ya stole my heart."

Then, with that he kissed me with such passion and I returned the feeling, only with twice as much desire and love.

I fell back onto my pillow while he still kissed me. Then when he pulled away, he gazed down at me with all the love he felt for me showing allover him.

I then pulled him down carefully beside me. Then I rested my head over his chest as I began to drift off to sleep while I listened to the calm beating of Duke's heart.

"I love ya so much Lis," I heard him whisper as he held me close to keep me warm and safe.

"I love you too Duke," I told him softly as I wrapped my arms around his lean waist.

Then, with that, we shared one last gentle kiss, and then we both drifted off to sleep, deep within the warmth out love and trust for one another had embraced us with.

That feeling of warmth, trust, and love is still with us to this day, and we know that as long as Duke and I remain together, that feeling will never fade away; and we will forever stay like this, we promise.


End file.
